


Beyond Extraordinary

by FoxRafer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'journey' challenge at <a href="http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/"><b>gen_drabble</b></a>. Spoilers for the episode "Smith and Jones."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beyond Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'journey' challenge at [**gen_drabble**](http://gen-drabble.livejournal.com/). Spoilers for the episode "Smith and Jones."

She'd been to the moon today, not something she'd ever imagined would be an entry in her personal history. In the midst of all that was familiar, she'd stood in the earth light overlooking a landscape she'd only seen from a theater seat at the planetarium or read about in books. And her world grew, expanded beyond measure.

Now the mad genius who'd helped save the hospital, this impossible man, this alien. Now he offered her a trip across time and space in an extraordinary and unbelievable machine. And she knew in that moment that her life had changed forever.


End file.
